


With this candle I will light your way in darkness

by TearsLikeSummerRain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Corpses, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grim Reapers, Help, Honesty, How Do I Tag, Human, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, London, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Possessive Sebastian, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That, Victorian, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsLikeSummerRain/pseuds/TearsLikeSummerRain
Summary: Amethyst Louise Catherine De Lacy is the only child of the Earl of Gloucester, deceased when the girl was only twelve. Grown up with the severe but sweet education of her mother, Amethyst is engaged to Edgar Arthur Charles Chamber, brother of the famous viscount of Druitt and childhood friend of hers.The day of the wedding arrives and to Amethyst feels like she's living a dream, but she doesn't know that it's about to become her worst nightmare.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. A toast to the bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Wow, I didn't think that I would actually post something but here I am!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little thing. This is my first time writing a fanfiction with more than one chapter...and English isn't even my main language so please, let me know if there are errors!  
> Also, let me know if the chapters are too short! I still don't really know what I'm doing lol

"Miss? Are you alright?". Worried blue eyes were looking intently at the shivering figure in front of them, trying to get an answer out of the scared young woman curled up against the floor.  
"Can you hear me? There's a lot of blood, are you injured? Please, let me help you." Still not getting anything, the thirty-years-old looking inspector from Scotland Yard frowned deeply. Every time he saw someone suffering, his heart ached from the genuine desire to help and to make things right for whoever was seeking his aid. Needless to say, he often found himself in dangerous situations, always putting the blindfolded goddess before his safety.  
Ah, how many times his sweet fiancee had scolded him about his reckless behavior and how many times she worried herself almost into sickness while he was out on the job!  
Abberline looked again at the girl in front of him. He slowly crouched down next to her, careful not to frighten her anymore than she already was. There were no evident signs of violence on her body; the blood that tainted her once white dress wasn't her own. He could tell that.  
The mere thought of the crime scene made him almost retch. "What has this poor girl to do with what happened there?" he asked himself, looking into empty violet eyes framed by thick black eyelashes.  
"Are you done wasting our time, inspector?" an irritated voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I think the lady needs medical attention; she's not answering any of my questions and..." stern brown eyes stopped him right in his tracks.  
Lord Randall wasn't known to be patient and even given the current circumstances, he didn't seem inclined to offer his sympathy to the young lady in front of him.  
"Listen, Abberline, she's our only witness of whatever the Heavens happened in that church. Just make her talk. I don't want that annoying brat snooping around the Yard's business anytime soon" the commissioner said in a bitter tone, almost feeling on his skin each time that little royal bastard had managed to steal cases from under his nose. He turned to his partner, looking distrustfully at the woman at his feet: "As far as I know, she could even be the culprit. Dear God, just look at how much blood she has on her, even in her hair and on her face! How could she..." Abberline's gaze fell once again on the poor thing. She was an actual mess: her once elegant and finely embroidered wedding dress was thorn and covered in blood and dirt; her once intricately braided black hair cascaded down her shoulders wildly as if she had been running her hands into them in desperation. Her full rosy lips were cut and covered in blood, just like her cheeks and her hands and her eyes bore a vacant expression, her gaze fixed on the ground, never glancing up at the to policemen in front of her.  
She didn't seem to be aware of what was happening around her, she didn't give any signs of consciousness even when someone put a woolen blanket over her shoulders. It was almost as if she wasn't there, as if her soul was forcefully ripped from her trembling body, leaving it behind just like an empty shell.  
"Sorry to interrupt, sir. There's someone who wants to see you." Randall fell silent as a young officer approached the two policemen, panting as if he'd been running. Annoyed, he started heading towards the area at which the man was pointing, not before ordering him to keep an eye on the lady.  
It didn't take long for the commissioner to find out who was asking for him. Of course, it would be him. Randall's sharp gaze fell upon a young boy dressed in a dark grey coat and wearing an elegant top hat of the same colour with a dark blue ribbon, which perfectly matched his eyes and the expensive-looking ring he sported on his left thumb. He had a bored expression as he repeatedly tapped his walking cane on the ground.  
"Lord Phantomhive! What are you doing here? This is an active crime scene, I can't let citizens anywhere near the church." The young noble didn't even spare him a glance as he addressed the servant accompanying him.  
"Sebastian. The letter." Immediately a tall and handsome man who seemed to be in his thirties stepped over from behind the boy, holding an envelope between his right index and middle gloved fingers. With a closed-eyed smile, he handed it to the now livid commissioner, making sure that the crest on the wax seal was visible enough to catch Randall's eye.  
"So, Underline?" the young earl caught the inspector's attention.  
"Actually, it's Abberline..."  
"Yes, yes. That's what I said. Could you be so kind as to update us about your most recent discoveries?" Ciel said, raising his left eyebrow in question.  
"There's not much, really. The girl won't talk to any of us and it's been almost two hours since we arrived here." He pointed at the church.  
While the two of them continued their talk, Sebastian took his time observing every detail of the scene in front of him: the doors of the old church were opened wide and policemen were going back and forth inside the building. There was a carriage decorated with white ribbons and a path made from rose petals, now mixed with blood.  
"A wedding?" he asked himself before his attention was caught by a figure sitting not far from the entrance doors, watched over by policemen. Not needing a direct order from his master, he was already heading towards her with swift, long steps. There was something about the look of utter despair in the girl's eyes that almost made him growl for his long-suppressed hunger.  
"Ah, humans," he thought, "so easily breakable. I can almost taste her delicious sorrow on the tip of my tongue." He quickly composed himself before kneeling down before the dark-haired lady, holding out a hand for her to take.  
"What is your name, miss?" The moment these words left his mouth something seemed to snap inside the girl's mind: her trembling suddenly stopped and her eyes regained focus. But when her violet orbs found his crimson ones she jolted up, a scream making its way from between her lips.  
"My, my...what seems to be the problem?" Sebastian asked, his rich bariton's voice dropping low, his smile not reaching his eyes.  
"Stay...stay away from me..."  
"Oh, rest assured my lady, I mean absolutely no har-"  
"...You monster!" Something flashed in the butler's eyes. Something far from human.  
"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?" his young master's voice stopped him before he could grab the girl and make her shut up once and for all. he put a hand where his heart was supposed to be, standing up.  
"My Lord, it seems that the lady is a bit jumpy" he said, smirking amused.  
"I'm sorry for my butler's manners. I 'm earl Ciel Phantomhive, what is your name?" the young lord gently asked the girl, keeping in mind to ask his butler about her reaction later on. Her eyes, glued in horror to the man in black, slowly turned to the noble: "It's... I'm... I'm sorry, my lord. My name's Amethyst, daughter of earl De Lacy" she answered, her voice slightly more certain, attempting a curtesy.  
"None of that will be necessary. Can you tell me what happened here?".  
Her violet eyes filled with tears: "It is...it was my wedding day, sir. I arrived here and everybody... everybody was..." she suddenly turned really pale.  
"Young master, please step ba-" Sebastian began but was cut off by Amethyst jerking violently before bending and emptying her stomach just a few centimeters away from the earl's polished boots.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just can't..." she tried, but she was interrupted by Randall's stern voice.  
"The girl needs to come with us. There's a carriage waiting for you heading to the Undertaker's, miss. We need you to identify the bodies as soon as pos-". He didn't seem to be nearly as lucky as Ciel. Amethyst vomited again at the mention of the corpses, this time directly on the commissioner's shoes.  
Hiding a smirk behind his gloved hand, the blue-eyed earl said: "I think I should be the one escorting her while you do a bit of...cleaning. Le's go, Sebastian." He started walking towards his carriage with confident steps without waiting for an answer.  
Sebastian looked carefully at the girl: he was sure she was hiding something and he was determined to find out what. "A monster", she had called him. And she'd been right, of course. But how?  
He extended a hand towards her, a polite smile on his face.  
"Shall we, my lady?".


	2. Saturn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry it took so long to update but there are a lot of things going on in my country. I live in northern Italy and, as you may have heard from the news, the situation is quite serious here because of the coronavirus.  
> I'll try to be more punctual with my updates. Please, let me know if there are some mistakes or simply your opinion about this story. It would mean so much to me.  
> Enjoy!!

The carriage ride was deadly silent. Ciel sat next to Sebastian and in front of Amethyst, his eyes never leaving her as he thought about the previous events of that morning: she looked so fragile with her teary eyes and her pale features; her forehead pressed delicately on the cold glass of the window, violet orbs lost in thought as she gazed outside.  
Her reaction at the mention of the bodies seemed genuine enough, however, he'd learnt a long time ago that looks can be deceiving.  
Also, there was the way she had screamed when Sebastian had tried to approach her. Was it really because of her state of shock, or it had had something to do with the butler's true nature?  
Amethyst sighed and closed her eyes. She could feel both master and servant eyeing her intently, trying to decide if she was indeed responsible for what had happened at her own wedding.  
She felt like crying and vomiting again. There was a feeling of emptiness in her chest, one she'd never experienced in her twenty-five years of a carefree life. She'd been too young when her father died to experience what real grief felt like, how suffocating it was, how annihilating. Now, however, she could feel it all: the numbness, the helplessness, the loneliness...  
She clenched her right hand tightly around her necklace. "What am I going to do now?" she asked herself.  
She bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent her tears from falling. At that moment her gaze met the butler's and she visibly flinched: he was openly smirking at her, amusement clear on his handsome face. If she hadn't been so scared and hurt she would have been glad to wipe that expression off his mouth herself, maybe with the aid of her knife.  
Sure, she was broken, but she was not naive. A wolf in sheep's clothing, that's what Edgar had once called the likes of him.  
Edgar...were they really taking her to him, to their families? Were they really going to force her to look at that again?  
She suddenly felt restless and she began to shift uncomfortably closer to the carriage's door. At that moment the vehicle stopped and the butler stepped outside, offering her a hand before helping his own master.  
The moment her heeled shoes touched the paved street she sprinted towards the nearest dark ally, not daring to look behind her at the peculiar duo. She didn't care if her actions made her look guilty; she needed to get back to her manor, find out what was happening around her. She needed to feel safe, something she knew wasn't possible if she stayed near that kid. But most importantly, she never ever wanted to see the empty eyes of her beloved ones again.  
She turned left, adrenaline pumping in her veins, only to collide with a well-toned chest. She fell backwards, a strangled scream escaping from her throat.  
"And just where do you think you are going?" Sebastian's deep voice asked from among the shadows. She could almost see his smirk.  
She wasn't going to have any of that.  
Still on the ground, she quickly lifted her skirts, making the butler chuckle at her actions.  
"My, I must say I'm flattered by your invitation but I simply can't indulge at the moment. My master specifically ordered me to bring you back to him and I'm afraid we are already running late on our schedule."  
She blushed deep red, offended by the butler's implications.  
She found the silver knife attached to her right thigh and she pointed it towards the man.  
"Don't you dare take another step towards me" she intimated.  
Sebastian was already behind her, blocking her hand yielding the knife and slightly squeezing her neck.  
"You seem to understand danger when it is in front of you", he purred "and yet you willingly challenge it? You really are something, my dear."  
Amethyst wiggled free from his grasp after having elbowed him in his ribs. She knew fully well that the only reason she was able to free herself was that he had let her. He was looking for a little game of cat and mouse.  
"What kind of bride carries a blade under her skirts?" he asked, "Were you going to slaughter your poor groom when he was about to take you?".  
Amethyst was livid. With quick, swift movements she sprinted towards him but he seemed to be able to predict every one of her attacks. Already tired of the fuss she was putting up he punched her right in the stomach and she immediately fell on her knees.  
"You... son of a b-"  
"And here I thought you were a lady. How silly of me." He bent down next to her, smiling.  
She punched him in the face hard, unable to enjoy the look of surprise on his face because of the pain.  
“You’ve already been enough of a nuisance, young lady.”  
Sebastian sounded almost pissed. He grabbed her in a rather harsh way and tossed her over his shoulder.  
He started heading back to the Undertaker's, uncaring of Amethyst's struggles and complaints. In the blink of an eye, Amethyst found herself on the ground in front of the funeral parlour, her back hurting for the unceremonious way the butler had dropped her.  
"Took you long enough, Sebastian." The bored voice of the young earl echoed in her ears. Had she hit her head on the floor? Damn butler.  
"I apologize, my lord. She put up quite a fight."  
As Amethyst began to rise, the butler was immediately next to her, grabbing her upper arm harshly.  
"I'm not going in." She declared, determined violet orbs looking at Sebastian with hostility.  
"Nonsense. Of course, you are."  
Amethyst grimaced at those words, her determination starting to crumble already.  
"Please, sir. Don't make me go in there..." she began, tears blurring her vision, "I don't want to see them again...not like that..." Ciel's expression seemed to soften at her words.  
Sensing his master's hesitation the butler opened the door, tossing the girl inside. Amethyst fell on her knees.  
The room was so poorly illuminated that she could barely see a thing. Suddenly a figure with silver, long hair stepped into her field of vision, extending a black-nailed hand towards her. She took it, uncertainty twisting her stomach. As her eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, she almost fell again: in front of her, lying in what looked like a rather expensive coffin, was a beautiful middle-aged woman with dark brown hair. She wore an emerald green dress with matching jewellery, her red painted lips contrasting greatly with her deathly pale complexion.  
"...Mother?".  
Amethyst's voice, barely a whisper, sounded almost child-like. Her heart was beating really fast and she couldn't feel her face.  
The silver-haired man held her by her elbows, succeedingly leading her to a closed coffin for her to sit on.  
"Dearie, I'm really sorry. One so young shouldn't have to feel such grief."  
Amethyst wanted to say something but her mouth felt like someone had stuffed cotton in it. She was cold-sweating, her eyes glued to her mother's lifeless face. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping.  
Someone took her by the shoulders and made her move. She was now standing again, back pressed to someone's chest, hands circling her waist to keep her steady. She was facing her to-be father-in-law. The man who was supporting her pressed his lips to her ear, asking her what the name of the dead man was and she heard herself answer, almost as if she wasn't in control of her own body anymore.  
The butler (she recognized him now) moved her again, just like he would have done with a lifeless doll.

Sebastian was inebriated by the scent of her pain: it was hard to restrain himself from touching her more intimately than he already was. He couldn't decide if he wanted to taste her or laugh at her. She was so submissive now, answering his every question, unlikely from before.  
He moved her away from the other woman, her mother-in-law, she had said. She was now in front of the last coffin: there laid a young man with golden locks framing his handsome face and with looks that could rival the devilish butler's own.  
"And lastly, my dear, who is this m-" he couldn't even finish as she launched forward, freeing herself from the butler's grip and bending over the coffin. She then grabbed the corpse's shoulders and she started to shake him as if she could bring him back to life just like that.  
"Edgar, Edgar, Edgar..." she repeated like a broken record, almost like a chant. The butler forced her away and a small gloved hand collided forcefully with her left cheek, making her regain a bit of focus among the ocean of pain she was currently drowning in.  
"Pull yourself together!" Ciel shouted, fire burning in his blue eyes.  
Amethyst closed her eyes, anger clouding her vision.  
“I apologize, my lord. Next time I’ll make sure my silly human emotions won’t ruin your job.” She spat, making Ciel wince and Sebastian stifle a laugh.  
Undertaker, on the other hand, didn't bother to stop his laughing fit as he giggled like a mad man for a few minutes, Amethyst throwing a murdering glance in his direction.  
"Hehehe" he tried to calm himself, "I believe that since the young miss here provided me with a good laugh I'll tell you something more, little earl." Ciel's interest piked at the mortician's words. He followed his movements to the last coffin, the one with the youngest corpse inside. He took the man's hand and lifted the sleeve of his suit, revealing pitch-black mark on the wrist.  
Sebastian stepped in, taking a close look to the symbol.  
"My lord, I believe we are dealing with something quite dangerous," he said, velvet eyes searching his master's ones.  
"What does it mean? What's that?"  
"It's the alchemical sign for Saturn, the Roman god of harvest and time" the butler explained.  
Amethyst visibly tensed up again while completely blanching. Of course, he knew. He wasn't just an ordinary butler, after all. Even so, she thought that she could have been safe for a little longer... It was too soon for them to strike again.  
She let out a sigh, her right hand touching lightly and absentmindedly the spot between her breasts.  
Sebastian took notice of her actions: she didn't seem completely oblivious of what was going on around her. He continued, his eyes flashing bright red:  
"It represents putrefaction and decay necessary for a new life".


End file.
